The present application relates to a roof-lining module and to a method for installing a module in a motor vehicle.
DE 202 07 788 U1 discloses a side airbag module which has a receiving body, an inflatable gas bag arranged in the receiving body and a gas generator which is fastened to the receiving body and is intended for inflating the gas bag. In this case, the side airbag module, in particular the head airbag module, together with a roof-lining covering for covering the motor vehicle roof skin which faces the vehicle floor forms a pre-assembled, independent subassembly, so that the subassembly can be mounted in a motor vehicle as a complete unit. To receive the side airbag module, the roof-lining covering has a receiving region which, in a fitted state, i.e. in a state of the subassembly in which it is mounted in the motor vehicle, extends from the A-pillar to the C-pillar of the motor vehicle along an edge of the roof-lining covering running in a direction oriented parallel to the vehicle longitudinal axis.
The aforementioned head airbag module is arranged and fastened in this receiving region of the roof-lining covering, so that, in a fitted state of the subassembly, the gas generator is arranged centrally between the A- and C-pillars adjacent to the B-pillar in a direction running parallel to the vehicle longitudinal axis. In a pre-installation state of the subassembly, i.e. in a state before the subassembly is mounted in the motor vehicle, the gas generator is arranged centrally along the edge of the roof-lining covering. This arrangement may lead to problems during the transportation and during the installation on the vehicle frame.
Disclosed embodiments may be based in part on the problem of providing a roof-lining module and a method for installing an airbag module in a motor vehicle in which the airbag module and method for installing facilitate the handling of a roof-lining module and the process of assembling the roof-lining into a motor vehicle.